


I Can Read You like My Favourite Book

by fivesecondsofmae



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Fucking, Love, M/M, Sex, Smut, ashton works in a bookstore, lashton smut, luke comes to pick his boyf up, minor calum, super romantic, they end up fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 05:34:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4335809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fivesecondsofmae/pseuds/fivesecondsofmae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke comes to pick his boyfriend Ashton up after his shift at Irwin Co. Bookstore, but they end up having sex before they make it to dinner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can Read You like My Favourite Book

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Hope you enjoy this, please leave a comment if you did. Thanks lovelies!

As the bell above the door to the bookshop rang, closing behind the last customer, Ashton could feel the smile appear on his face. He loved working at the old bookshop that was a little out of the way of the busiest streets in the city but popular enough that business was doing well. And tonight, that bell announced the end of a long shift and Ashton could not wait to grab his car and pick up his boyfriend from work and head back to their apartment.

He turned the notice that hung on the door, showing now a ‘closed’ sign, and went back to the till to count up, hearing shuffling in the stockroom behind the counter.

 

“Calum, your shift’s over!” Ashton called out to his colleague.  The young dark haired boy had only started a few months ago but they had become good friend already and Ashton liked having shifts with him.

 

The shop belonged to Ashton’s grandparents but recently Ashton had started taking on more responsibility and looking after the business aspects of the place too, but his heart really did lie in the books that surrounded him. And he adored the shop, with its staircase at the back to go upstairs to more books and with a few sofas up there so you could sit and daydream. It was like a tiny slice of haven in the bustling city and Ashton loved being able to provide that for people. Who knew, maybe one day in the future the place would belong to him, but for now, he just loved working there while he studied at the university nearby.

 

“I finished sorting through the last orders, but there’s a couple that still need to be put away, mainly upstairs in the science section.” Calum told him as the boy came out of the small stockroom and walked around the counter, now facing his elder.

 

“No worries, I’ll put them back before I leave.” Ashton said as his hands still moved over the till and his glasses slipped down his nose a little. He really needed to get them tightened.

 

“Thanks man.” Calum grinned, happy to be free for the weekend of work and schooling. “Is it ok if I head off? I’ve got a date tonight.”

 

“Sure thing. Make sure you tell me all about it on Monday, ok?”

 

Calum nodded excitedly before practically bounding out of the shop and waving a bye to Ash before disappearing down the street. Ashton laughed to himself and headed into the stockroom to find the books that needed putting back when he heard the ding of the door and confusedly stood up to go and tell whoever it was that the shop was shut.

 

And there he found Luke. Standing gloriously in his work uniform of a smart black button down shirt and skin tight black trousers, his hair unusually flattened because they’d been too busy that morning and had run out of time for Luke to quiff it up.

 

“What’re you doing here?” Ashton half laughed, still holding the books under one strong arm.

 

“Hello to you, too.” Luke grinned before leaning over the counter and kissing Ash gently and quickly on the lips.

 

“Hi” Ashton kissed his love again. “But seriously, what are you doing? I thought I was picking you up from work?”

 

“Boss let me go early, so I thought I’d come get you and treat you to dinner.” Luke in all his angelic beauty smiled and Ashton pulled him closer and kissed his lips for longer now. He kept his eyes closed even when Luke pulled back, his fingers softly touching Ashton’s cheek.

 

“I just need to put these back and I’ll be ready to go.” Ash said, still under the haze that kissing his boyfriend caused him to fall under. He walked around the counter and headed to the back of the shop and up the stairs, knowing that Luke was following him on his heels.

 

Ashton checked the titles of the books in his hand and pushed them back into their slots, all apart from the last one which needed to go on the top shelf, higher than Ashton could reach. “Can you just put this over here please, Luke? I can’t reach.”

 

He turned to see Luke watching him carefully, a smirk on his face, leaning against one of the bookcases. There was never a time when Luke did not turn Ashton on to be honest. Whether he was in sweat pants and an old Blink shirt or completely naked, but when he was dressed like that, all smart and slick and in black, Ashton had to control his breathing a little, otherwise Luke would see how easy it was to cause Ash’s cock to twitch in his jeans.

 

He handed Luke the book and pointed to the shelf where it belonged an tried not to look at his boyfriend like a piece of meat but when Luke was in front of him, leaning up and arching his back so he could put the book away, Ashton could not help reaching out and touching Luke’s spine through the material of his shirt. It was a light touch, but it stopped Luke where he was, his back to Ashton, and caused him to tense a little.

 

“Thanks.” Ashton whispered. It was much darker up there than downstairs, one of the lights having broken the day before, and it caused there to be a glow around the pair of them. Ashton was generally a loud guy, but there was something about being so close to his favourite person in the world, in his favourite place in the world, that made him want to be so quiet, as if not to disturb the words around him.

 

God, he wished he had the words to describe how Luke made him feel. How he knew he had found his soulmate in the tall blonde. How if Ashton had to have picked a specific point in time in which Luke had started to make him feel like he had a real place to call home, he would have chosen when they first kissed, all those years ago. And he hoped that if all the writers were right and that before you died you got to see your life flash before your eyes, he hoped the only thing he would see would be Luke’s face.

 

Luke stayed exactly where he was, his head now falling down as Ashton moved his hand gently up his spine to touch his shoulder blade. Ashton kissed his covered back, stood on his tip toes to kiss Luke’s neck and heard the younger boy breathe out heavily. Luke turned around when Ashton removed his lips and rested both of his palms against the side of Ash’s head so he could kiss him hard on the mouth, tongue touching tongue, his hands pulling Ashton’s hair back.

 

Their bodies closed in on each other, chest touching chest now as they kissed each other hungrily. Ash pulled away for a moment, and saw how Luke’s eyes were closed mid-blissed, his cheeks gone a little pink even in the dimmer lighting.

“I’ve been wanting to do this all day.” Luke murmured. He held Ashton’s hands then, and made quick use of turning their bodies so that Ashton was pressed against the bookcase now, and pinned Ashton’s hands against it too. He leant down to kiss Ashton’s neck, and up behind his ear and loved hearing the sound of Ashton let out a shaky breath. Of course Luke knew his lover’s weak spots, just as Ash knew his.

 

“Is that so?” Ashton asked when his lungs would let him.

 

Luke did not need to answer him, simply locked his lips to Ashton’s again and felt the heat they shared. “I wore the pink panties you like...just so you would fuck me as soon as you saw me.”

 

Ashton guffawed at, almost in disbelief because there truly was never a time when Ashton did not want to fuck his boyfriend. “I think you should show me.” He looked into those baby blue eyes as he spoke; needing reassurance that Luke wanted to do this. “Do you want to show me, baby?”

 

Luke nodded excitedly, and grabbed Ash’s hand, pulling him over to the red velvet sofa that sat far away from the staircase and made Ashton sit down on it. He unzipped his trousers, pulled them down and threw them onto the floor as he revealed his underwear. The pink was a pastel shade and Ashton remembered buying them for Luke, because it was one of Luke’s favourite colours and he knew how good he’d look in them.

 

And fuck, Luke did look good. In fact, Ashton could not look away. His eyes focussed on how Luke’s half hard cock look entrapped in the thin lace panties, so big and red already. Ash needed him, so without a word, took Luke’s hand and pulled him closer, Luke now straddling Ashton on the sofa. So close, so close. Ashton wondered how many better feelings there would ever be than that of his love’s nice dick pushing down on his own cock through his jeans.

 

Luke needed friction, so as he looked into Ashton’s hazel brown eyes, he slowly grinded down on Ash’s lap, causing him to cry out a little, panting. Ashton thrusted himself up so that Luke would feel the pressure of his cock on his ass. Fuck, that ass. Ashton roughly grabbed handfuls of Luke’s half covered ass as he thrusted up again, making Luke arch his back and moan.

 

“I love you- fuck... _Luke_.” Ashton was not sure whether he could formulate proper sentences when his angel was sitting on his lap, so he just said the words that came into his head, too involved now to conjure up clever sentences. “I want to- _ugh_ , gonna fuck you in your panties.”

 

Luke moaned out a breath at that, dirty talking being such an utter turn on. As if he was not turned on enough already. Luke had already been feeling horny as he’d made his way from work to the bookshop, thinking of how Ash had looked last night when they’d fucked as the sun set. How Luke was shit with words sometimes, but Ashton was always like his sun. And he’d given Ashton a blowjob while looking at those long blond curls as his body lifted up in the ecstasy of cumming. Luke had definitely dreamt about them having sex in this place, but he usually got off to the idea of Ashton fucking him over the counter downstairs, but this was ever better - the way he was straddling his lover, his rim literally throbbing with how much he wanted, no, _needed_ Ashton inside of him, touching him, loving him.

“ _Please._ ” Luke breathed out harshly again as Ashton spanked his ass, feeling the older boy thrust up against him once more. Ashton’s mouth found Luke’s and with a sloppy, raw kiss, Ashton helped him stand up, just enough so that Ashton could pull his jeans down his legs and kick them away to join wherever Luke’s trousers were. His hard cock was visible completely through the grey briefs he wore, a patch of pre-cum on them.

 

Without being asked to, Luke got down on his knees and reached to touch Ashton through the material. He looked up and saw Ashton nod in consent, before palming the pulsating eight inch cock underneath. Ashton swore the second Luke's hands began to touch him. Ashton reached out to wrap his hand around the back of Luke’s head, pushing him closer to where he wanted him to be, and when Luke mouthed over Ashton’s head through the pants, Ash’s hips bucked forward so hard. Luke knew what he wanted, and so he pulled away before yanking the pants down and helping Ashton out of them and waited a second for Ashton to remove the t-shirt he was wearing, leaving him perfectly naked.

 

“Fuck” Luke muttered, looking up at the most beautiful thing in his existence. He needed Ash to know how much he was fucking in adoration of him, and so he touched Ashton’s big thick dick and covered as much of it as he could with his mouth. Ashton struggled to breathe, his cock being covered in Luke’s saliva and it was so much that Ashton had to sit back down on the couch, his head falling forward to look at Luke, his glasses falling forward a little also.

 

“Luke.” Ashton whispered. “ _Luke_ , baby.” Luke could feel his cock harden impossibly more as he stroked and licked what he could manage of Ashton’s penis. Ashton had begun to sweat, and Luke could not get over the beauty of the sight. He wanted to suck Ashton forever, but Ash had other ideas and gently pulled his baby up from the floor and laid him down on the sofa on his side that meant Luke was comfortable on his back as Ashton moved around. He settled when he was on his knees, in between Luke’s open legs, and leaning down so he could kiss Luke’s thighs.

 

Luke tried to hold his breath as he felt Ash’s mouth leave little love bruises all over the insides of his thin thighs. Ashton lifted one hand up so it could rest on Luke’s stomach, palm facing down, feeling how Luke’s body move as his heart pumped loudly. Ashton looked up at Luke, a smile forming on his lips and Luke, in bliss, reciprocated it.

 

“I love you” Ashton repeated, and did not give Luke time to say anything back because his mouth was now covering the hardness of Luke’s cock. Luke moaned so loudly, and Ashton could feel the vibration of it in his hand as he hollowed out his cheeks and took Luke into him.

 

Ashton kept up a rhythm, going faster and then slowing down and continuing doing so as he felt Luke grab a fistful of his hair and push him down a little further onto his dick. Luke forced Ashton off of him, and Ash looked up warily, scared to have done something wrong.

 

“Please Ash, _please_. I need – I need you to fuck me.” He murmured.

 

“Yeah, baby?” Ashton’s voice was an octave lower than usual and Luke was sweating so much, still in the black dress shirt, and knew he was going to come soon. He wanted Ashton inside of him when he did.

 

“Please...I need your cock in my tight, little ass.” Luke filthily said and Ashton smiled in absolute sexual pleasure, happy he could make Luke crumble underneath him like this.

 

“I’m going to make you cum, baby.” Ashton smiled still as he lifted himself up a tad, his fingers reaching Luke’s rim. He slowly started massaging the skin around it, and ghosting his fingers over it, forcing Luke to move his body closer in need of him. He pulled them away and into his mouth, coating them in his spit before saying “You love this, don’t you? Me fucking you in public practically. You’re so dirty, babe.”

 

On the last word, Ashton pushed a finger inside his lover, and watched happily as Luke’s face contorted in delight. Ashton slowly started moving it, and when he saw how Luke grinned so widely, all his pretty teeth showing, Ashton added another inside, causing Luke to cry out, still smiling but being utterly fucked now.

 

“Please, _I’m_ \- I’m ready. Please, Ash.” When Luke looked into Ashton’s eyes, he knew he looked desperate and almost childlike but the need to feel Ash inside him was unbearable, and he knew he was going to cum soon. Ashton nodded, and pulled his fingers out, making Luke whimper.

 

“I will do anything for you.” Ashton told him, leaning up briefly to give the blond a lasting hot, hard kiss before sitting upright a bit more. Any awkwardness there might have been about fucking on an old plush sofa had been left downstairs because now, Ashton was lining his thick, reddened cock up with Luke’s hole, and in the low lighting and with the hotness emanating from their bodies, Ashton was pushing himself inside his lover.

 

Luke cried. A good type of crying, and in fact, the best type. The overwhelming crying of something feeling so good, with so much love and lust mixed into one, like the opposite of oil and paint. As Ashton wrapped his arms around Luke, thrusting slowly into him, he held up the boy and sat down on the sofa so they were back in the positions they started in. But now Luke’s flat hair was resting against Ashton’s collarbone, and Ashton’s hands were wrapped tightly around Luke’s waist and back and his thrusting was heavier, dirtier, and harder.

 

Both of their mouths could not shut, Luke was crying out from the feeling of being so filled as he took every pounding Ashton gave him.

 

“Ash-” Luke wanted to say he loved him, that he will always love him, that he fucks him so good, that he never wants to stopping fucking him, but he can’t speak, because his stomach is clenching and he needs to cum and he can feel it. He can feel it rising up in his body as Ashton pounds him even faster, relentlessly.

 

And Ashton would tell him similar things if he was not so overwhelmed by being so far inside Luke, by feeling Luke’s smaller hands touching his chest, by feeling their sweat and breaths and panting mixing. Fuck. He needs to cum. Now.

 

Luke managed to lift his head, enough so that he can look Ashton in the eyes when he cums and he knows that is about to happen. His mouth is open, his eyes lidded, and he is looking at the most important thing in his world. In any world.

 

“Cum for me. Cum with me inside you.” Ashton chokes out the only words he can and Luke can’t hold it back any longer. He grunts loudly and the tears fall as he cums, hot and white all over his and Ashton’s stomachs and he grinds and writhes through it, uses his own hand to release anything that is left inside of him.

 

And finally, Luke has the breath to say it. “I- I love you, fuck, Ash I love you. _Cum in me_.”

 

Ashton stayed still when he came, his whole body tense as he filled Luke up with his cum, a long scream like moan coming from his lips. He pants too, and Luke realises Ashton had tears coming from his eyes too and he thinks having sex with this man, with this wonderful man, might be the best and most overwhelmingly emotional experience he will ever have.

 

They stayed like that, like perfect puzzle pieces for a few minutes, before Ashton found Luke’s mouth and kissed him sweetly, gently after the display before. When they find the energy, Ashton pulls himself out of Luke, and helps him stand up and they get dressed, taking it in turns to help each other, ignoring the cum stains they left in that moment of love.

 

“Come here.” Ashton smiles, finding his voice properly again. He wraps his arms around the taller boy’s waist and pulls him in for a hug, a deep embrace and breathes in the scent of Luke, feels the way the boy’s own arms wrap protectively around the smaller guy.

 

He wants this forever. He wants this shit written down and read centuries in the future by kids who are in love and kids who know love and he wants this feeling, this euphoric feeling written down. He wants every moment written in a journal. He’d write it in braille if it meant he could remember the way Luke’s skin felt against his, the curves of his lips, the sharpness of his cheekbones. He wants this forever.


End file.
